


Control

by Jane57821_6



Series: Island Living [3]
Category: Paixao TV Terina
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane57821_6/pseuds/Jane57821_6





	Control

Teresa got off the phone after talking with Bé and was all smiles. She picked Marina up and twirled her around.

"What's going on Hon?"

"Bé just told me some good news. Mom got a recommendation from a doctor and will be allowed to go home."

"Wow, that's great news love. I'm so happy."

"What do you say we go out and celebrate tonight with some dinner and dancing?

"Sounds great. I'm so glad it's all working out love."

"Me too love, me too. I'm so relieved, like a cloud has been lifted." They shared a kiss and Marina went to get ready. Teresa called and made reservations then got ready too.

 

"You look beautiful my love." She held out her hand for Marina and when she took it kissed the back of her hand. "And you smell divine."

"So do you." Teresa wore a black sheer lace button down top with burgundy pants and Marina wore a cobalt low cut blouse with black pants. 

"Off we go then." They took a cab to the restaurant.  
   
The manager greeted them when they got there and wished them a happy evening. They were shown to their table which had a nice view of the water.

Teresa put a hand on the small of her back and guided Marina to their seats. She pulled out a chair for her and pushed it in when she sat down. Teresa patted her shoulder and Marina held onto her hand briefly and kissed it before she walked to her seat.

The waiter brought over some samples from the wine collection. They tried the different choices.

"You do the honors love." Marina picked a _Viognier_.

"Excellent choice love."

"Indeed. I propose a toast." They raised their glasses. "To our family, for surviving a scare and staying strong. And to us. I love you."

"I love you. Here, here." Teresa clinked her glass to Marina's and they maintained eye contact through the first sip.

The food was, exquisite and the service was impeccable. The held hands at the table and shared a few pecks during the meal. At the conclusion of their dinner, they sent their compliments to the chef and promised to return and try other items on the menu.

 

 

After dinner their next stop was a bar close to home that was right on the beach. It was a leisurely stroll on a beautiful night to their destination. When they got there, it was busy with lots of people chatting and having a good old time. There was a band playing some live music, some patrons were dancing and it was an all around fun atmosphere.

They picked a quiet corner in the lounge area while waiting on their drinks. Teresa crossed her leg when she sat down and extended her arm on the back of the chair. Her stillness belied the tension underneath the surface that could uncoil at a moment's notice. Marina sat to her right and reclined on her, she intentionally wiggled a little while settling in and heard Teresa's sharp intake of breath. She smiled and knew if she focused and moved just so, she could feel Teresa's hardened nipples on her back through that wisp of a top. She traced little patterns on Teresa's crossed leg and left her hand there. Teresa looked at the hand on her leg then at Marina. Marina was struck by the desire in her eyes and was aware she was playing with fire. She swallowed and licked her lips. The waiter interrupted their lust-filled haze when he brought their drinks. They both laughed as the tension eased.

"I thought you were about to eat me."

"Would you like that? I just might. The night is still young." That got Marina's wheels spinning and she was brought back to the present when Teresa asked a question.

"What was that love?"

"I said, maybe we can do karaoke sometime." They had seen conspicuous signs about karaoke night.

"You want to subject more people to your singing? I have fiancée duties so it comes with the territory."

"You have a point. I have an ulterior motive, though. I want to hear you sing."

"I see. I can sing for you in bed."

"Sounds enticing but that's not what I meant. I'll go up to the mic with you. We can sing a duet."

"Oh my. Maybe we should ease into it with solos? And we can make a night of it when we do." Karaoke really wasn't her thing but you only live once.

"Sounds good to me."

They stayed out late into the night listening to music and had several drinks. Teresa was a little tipsy and getting handsy. Marina had batted her straying hands a few times. Teresa stood up and reached for her hand.

"Dance with me?"

"Sure." Marina looked at her skeptically, wondering if Teresa was stable enough on her feet. She downed what was left of her drink. She'll take her chances.

They joined the crowd on the dance floor. Teresa took her into her arms and they swayed to their own beat. She tipped Marina's chin and looked into her eyes.

"Did I tell you, you have the most expressive and pretty eyes? I love how they turn molten and soft after we make love."

Marina hid her face in her neck which brought her ear closer to Teresa's lips. Teresa kissed her ear and continued whispering.

"I can feel you moistening your lips right now. I love how swollen they get after I suck, lick, bite and kiss them." She ran her thumb over Marina's lips and smiled when Marina bit and kissed it.

"You naughty, naughty woman."

"Takes one to know one." Teresa inclined her head in agreement.

A sexy Zouk song, Je veux, came on. "I love this song."

"Me too. This a good sobriety test for you. Let's see if you can do the steps without stomping on my feet."

"I'm fine. See, I can even talk while we dance." Marina laughed. She put her hand around Teresa's neck and Teresa's hand went around her lower back. They went through the steps moving their feet together, backwards, forwards, laterally. Legs in between one another's, stomachs and hips rubbing together sensually.

Teresa sucked in a breath after a particularly sexy, grinding hip movement from Marina. She was having a hard time focusing on the steps. Marina knew the effect she was having on Teresa and she was in the same state.

Teresa snuck a hand under Marina's top and placed it on the underside of her boobs. She could tell Marina was caught between seeking more contact and moving her hand away. Marina squeezed Teresa's butt discreetly as she moved her hips against her.

"Have I told you how much I love your boobs? This top makes me want to burrow into your cleavage."

"A few times." Marina's breath caught in her throat when Teresa grazed her nipple as she moved her hand away. They were both already turned on after their dance.

"I want you." Teresa whispered hotly in her ear. 

Marina reached up slightly and ghosted her lips across her neck which was so enticingly close. "I want you too babe. If you touched me now, you would find out how much." She ran her hand on the wisps of hair on the back of Teresa's neck and rubbed her nose against hers.

Teresa's fingers trailed all along her stomach and was dangerously close to slipping under her belt.

Marina grabbed her hands.  
"Alright my amorous one, let's get you home before this gets more racy and we make a spectacle of ourselves."

"But the fun was just getting started."

"I know right?" She smacked Teresa's butt startling her.

"If we must, I hear a bed calling our names."

"I bet you do.

 

 

They walked close together. The night air was fresh and helped clear off any lingering cobwebs from their drinking. For the first time in a few weeks they felt optimistic and relaxed. They exchanged touches and furtive glances as they hurried home. Hands trailed up arms, touched boobs, a hip, up the sides.

When they got home. Marina got the keys out, put it in the lock. Teresa's hands were under her shirt on the small of her back, circling around to hold her belt. She opened the door and turned to Teresa.

"Thanks for a lovely night." She placed a chaste kiss on her cheek.  
Teresa pulled her in for a hug, held her tight and played along.

"It was quite. Thanks for your lovely company. Invite me in for a nightcap." She whispered, her breath tickling Marina's ear and kissed the corner of her lips.

"I don't know if I should. Can I trust you to give up **Control**?"

"Um .... "

"Would you?"

"You're so delectable, it will be hard to keep my hands off of you. Yes. I'll be on my best behavior."

Marina gave her one more calculating look and Teresa put on her most innocent look. She seemed satisfied with what she saw and pushed the door wide open. She backed in, pulling Teresa's hand along.

"Sit." She pushed her onto the armchair. "I'll get some water for us."

While she was away, Teresa kicked off her shoes, fingers drumming on the arms of the chair and waited impatiently, for her return.

"Here." Their hands touched as she gave Teresa her glass of water. She trailed her hand up her arm before taking a sit across from her. She took a sip of her water.

"Refreshing." Teresa placed the glass on her cheek, the back of her neck and her temple.

"Isn't it though?" Marina's eyes roamed all over her body, paused on her neck, at the skin left exposed by her unbuttoned shirt. She glanced at her boobs and saw her nipples harden. The sheer blouse and lace bra underneath left little to the imagination and had been a source of distraction all night.

She looked at her hands that were so strong and saw Teresa's muscles bunch as she picked up her glass. She followed her every movement as Teresa threw her head back and took a sip of water. She watched her throat as she swallowed. She wanted so badly to kiss her there and dip her tongue into the dimple on her chin. She wanted to kiss and bite the pulse point on her neck but she stayed put.

When Teresa lowered her head, she caught her staring but she didn't look away and let her see her desire filled gaze.

"I'm hot thinking about all the things I want to do to you." Marina ran her hand through her hair and smiled nervously. _It's Teresa, my love, my lover, we can do anything together, why do I have butterflies?_

"What do you want to do to me?"

Marina put her glass down and Teresa did the same with hers. She pulled her top over her hair and laid it on the chair. Next she undid her belt and pulled her pants off. Her undies were next on the pile. It was quiet, the only sounds, that of their ragged drawn-in breaths.

She walked over to Teresa and knelt between her legs. She unbuttoned her shirt slowly, each successive button opening with a popping sound, exposing more skin to her hungry eyes. Teresa followed her hands with her eyes. She pulled the shirt open but didn't take it off completely.

She cupped Teresa's lace clad breasts, rubbed her nipple and felt them harden under her touch before taking her hand away. She unbuckled Teresa's belt, opened the button and pulled down her zipper. The sound of the zipper opening seemed exceedingly loud in the quiet room.

"Lift your hips hon." Teresa did and she pulled her pants off. She moved Teresa's hands to the armrests, patted them. "Stay. Please." She looked to make sure Teresa would listen. Teresa nodded in the affirmative.

She straddled Teresa and sat on her thighs. She held onto her shoulders and kissed her eyes, her nose. She held her chin, rubbed her fingers over her luscious lips before sucking her lower lip into her mouth. She flicked and licked it with her tongue then moved to her upper lip. She traced it with her tongue then inclined her head before deepening the kiss and moving her tongue farther into Teresa's mouth. She caressed Teresa's tongue with hers and sucked it into her mouth.

She moved her hips against her stomach coating it with her wetness. She leaned down and slowly rubbed her chest against Teresa crushing their breasts together. The coarseness of the fabric on Teresa's top against her bare nipples made them harden almost painfully eliciting a moan from her.

She placed a boob on Teresa's mouth and rubbed it against her lips. Teresa licked and sucked the nipple. Marina felt the pulling sensation deep in her core and groaned. She knew Teresa could feel the increased wetness as she dripped against her skin.

"Bite it." Teresa bit the nipple and Marina's hips bucked against hers.

She let out a drawn out moan when Marina put her hand in her undies, ran the back of her hand over her mound and moved her fingers up and down over her moisture laden lips. She turned her hand over and cupped her mound with her palm.

"Yes!" Teresa hissed.

"You're so wet for me." She ran her fingers over her nether lips and dipped it into her entrance. Teresa could only move her hips to meet her fingers since her hands were still on the arm rests.

Marina rubbed her clit up and down then in a circular motion. She tugged at it and held her between her fingers. "I won't let you come, not yet."

"What?! No ... I'm dying here. You know turn about is fair play right?"

"I'll take my chances." She stood up and pulled Teresa off the chair to protests.

"I can't walk. I have a blue clit."

"Awww, all good things come to those who wait." She turned and walked away fully expecting Teresa to follow which she did, of course.

Teresa was treated to a nice view of her butt and her head was filled with visions of what she wanted to do to her. Short lived thoughts because when she got to the bedroom, Marina pushed her on the bed and Teresa sat down.

"Now where were we?"  
She placed her hands on Teresa's hips and grasped her undies.

"Off." Teresa lifted her hips and she pulled it off. She straddled her thighs once more and moved her hand between their bodies. She placed some fingers in Teresa and moved them in and out, fucking her. Teresa held her in a tight embrace and moved her hips to match Marina's fingers.

"I know you like when I bite your shoulder."

"Yes, I do."  
Teresa got even more turned on and moved her hips faster. Marina thrust deep into her as she bit hard on her shoulder. The bite coupled with the moaning into her ear was enough to send Teresa careening over the edge. Marina cradled her head to her chest and kissed her. Teresa fell back on the bed, edge taken off slightly, for now.

"Move up higher." Teresa did and Marina laid on top of her. They hugged and exchanged wet kisses, teeth clashing until Marina pulled away.

"I've wanted to do this for the longest time. I couldn't stop thinking about it since the last time you went down on me." She crawled up Teresa's body, past her thighs, her stomach and straddled her face.

Teresa was speechless but didn't need any more prompting. She pulled her knees up with feet flattened against the bed and legs spread apart. She placed her hands on Marina's hips and pulled her down. Marina lowered herself onto her mouth and she kissed and enclosed her moisture covered lips completely in her mouth and sucked.

"Mmmmm." Marina bit her lips when she felt the vibration from her voice right against her center.

"Oh my ..." She licked her lips which were devoid of moisture which had pooled in another part of her anatomy.

Teresa snuck her tongue out and licked all along her sex to her entrance. She teased her lips apart and circled her clit then flattened her tongue against the tip. Marina whimpered with pleasure. The moaning sounds she was making was turning Teresa on even more.

Marina held her face and moved her hips up and down, against Teresa's stiffened tongue which was inside her. "You feel so good. Rough and smooth at the same time." She moved her hips in a circular motion, and back and forth rubbing her engorged clit against Teresa's tongue. Teresa let her set her own rhythm.  
"Yes babe ....right there ...."

Teresa flicked and sucked her clit as she moved Marina's hips against her mouth. She ran her fingers over her back and butt in a scratching motion while she dipped her tongue into her entrance and swirled it around her clit.

She felt the pressure of her oncoming release building as Marina's hips moved faster and faster against her tongue then she stiffened and came with a loud moan, trying to move her hips away from Teresa's mouth. She held on tight and flicked and licked her clit until the tremors subsided.

Marina moved away and Teresa pulled her on top and they kissed tenderly. She could taste herself on Teresa. Teresa hugged her and ran her hands up and down her back and drew circles around it. She felt an occasional tremor from Marina and soothed her.

"Phew, intense."

"You're telling me. Where did that come from? I like!"

Marina hid her face in her neck and kissed her collar bone.

 

They got ready for bed and Marina made sure Teresa drank lots of water and left more on the bedside table for both of them.

"Guess what? I came up with a new name for you?"

"Did you now. What is it?"

"TRod. You know why?"

"No."

"That's how you feel when you're inside me, fucking me."

" ..... well that escalated quickly."  
Marina winked at her. "Goodnight my love."

"You can't say something that provocative and go to sleep."

"Why not?"

"You go right to sleep then. I'lI test out that theory and spend time with boob one and boob two."

"Have at it. Night." Marina was naked legs apart, offering herself up. She looked at Teresa with hooded eyes, ready for another bout of lovemaking, whatever it may bring.

Teresa laid on her side one hand holding her head up. She teased her nipples and took them in her mouth. She looked up to see Marina biting her lips so she wouldn't make a sound. She thought to herself, she wants to play. It was that kind of night.

She draped one leg over Marina's thigh but avoided her center. She looked at her boobs, watched them harden under her gaze and the cool night air. She looked at the space between her legs with her tongue peeking out and licked her lips. Marina moved her leg away and closed hers. She was so turned on and could feel her wet lips rubbing together.

Teresa sat up, put one hand on her thigh then put the other, palm up on the bed so it was almost touching her entrance. She moved her hips back and forth coating Marina's thighs with her arousal and whispered against her ear.

"I'm so wet .... all for you."  
Marina's closed her eyes tight and her hands bunched on the sheets. She was loosing this battle and fast. She pulled Teresa on top of her and placed a few fingers on her lips. "Shhhh." She moved Teresa's fingers close enough to dip into her entrance. "Shut up and fuck me. Now. Or ..."

"Or what?"

"I'll do it myself." Teresa's eyes widened but she didn't move.  
Marina placed some fingers inside herself and moved in and out while Teresa watched. She took Teresa's hand and added it to hers moving their fingers in and out of her slowly at first, then faster as she got more turned on. She moaned when they hit a particularly good spot. Teresa moved Marina's hand out of the way and curled her fingers against the wall of her mound as she moved them in a come hither motion.

"Oh my, what was that?" She was panting.

"This?" She made the same motion with her fingers

"Yes ...." Marina looked into her eyes. "I love you."

Teresa stilled her motions for a moment and placed kisses all over her face. "I love you too so much and I never want to loose you."

"You won't, we're getting married remember?" Marina held her face with both hands.

"Yes." Marina pushed Teresa so they flipped over and she was on top. She kissed Teresa deeply, sucking on her lips. She used her tongue to trace her lips then played with her tongue, and caressed it with hers. Their teeth clashed together.

She moved Teresa's fingers back to her entrance and watched as Teresa licked her lips. She lowered her hips to take her fingers in and Teresa let her. She moved to get it in deeper but Teresa wouldn't let her. Teresa sat up, kissed her boobs and sucked her nipples.

"Tell me what you want ...." Teresa busied herself kissing and licking her breasts, her hardened nipples, dipping Ito he belly button, fingers barely inside her.

Marina looked into her eyes. "I want to feel you deep inside .... oh ...."   
Her voice caught in her throat when Teresa abruptly thrust her fingers deep into her then pulled almost all the way out. She repeated the motion and Marina moved her hips meeting every thrust, slow, deep, fast, slow.

Teresa let her get used to the movements then switched it up. She knew when Marina was getting close and would do something different earning her a few knocks and frustrated sighs.

The room was filled with the sucking sounds of fingers moving in and out of wetness. Teresa moved her fingers deep into her, almost all the way out and when she was barely in again, hovering at her entrance Marina couldn't hold it in any longer. "I'm coming ...." hips moving fast, almost pulling away from Teresa's hand, drenching her with her juices. Teresa moved in deeper and fucked her until her hips stilled.

She moved Teresa's fingers out and her hips bucked as if not wanting to let go.  
She placed a hand over her eyes.

"Stick a fork in me."

"I thought I did." Teresa kissed her deeply and sucked her lower lip, then let it slip out.

"You did indeed. Come here love."

Marina pulled her on top of her and scratched her back and butt with her fingers making Teresa's hips move against her. They moved as one, bodies sliding together stoking the flames and delicious tendrils of arousal again.

Teresa was beyond turned on and any little motion would send her over the edge.  
She moved her hips against Marina's thighs and Marina placed her knee against her center. She ground into her and rubbed her clit, against her.

Marina felt the beginning ripples of her release and moved her fingers inside her. She moved her fingers in and out and fucked her as she came.

They snuggled together and dozed off. They woke up a short time later. "Water?" Marina offered some to Teresa and drank some too. They went back to bed and fell into a deep slumber after their vigorous activities.  
   
   
Marina woke up first and stretched. She looked at Teresa who was still asleep. She thought about last night and blushed thinking about all the things they had done.

Teresa had let her explore to her heart's content and been true to her word, letting go of some control. She liked it and felt more confident. I'm not half bad at this she thought.

She glanced at Teresa, taking in her long legs, those strong thighs, her mound, her hands, oh the the things they did to her. Her eyes went back to her hips and she wondered ... "hmmmm," an idea was forming in her head, perhaps she could talk Teresa into it, next time. Her eyes drifted up and she met Teresa's smiling eyes.

"Morning babe."  
She blushed and hid her face on her chest and rolled on top of her.

"Morning." She kissed her.

"What's got you so hot and bothered this early?" Marina didn't respond and kept kissing her.

"I've created a monster." Teresa felt Marina pull her hand down and moved it inside her.

"Someone's been thinking naughty thoughts." She rolled them over and in one smooth motion went deep inside her making Marina scream her name. She kissed her deeply swallowing her moans.

Marina's breaths were coming in short gasps. She loved when Teresa fucked her hard and deep. And that vibrating motion she made with her hands, the movement of her hips. "Oh god .... " She licked her lips and bit sucked on her neck and bit down hard on her collar bone.

She was stunned when Teresa moved her hips faster against her and stiffened in her arms. Teresa laid her head against he forehead, eyes closed, trying to catch her breath.

She rubbed her back then held her face in her hands. She kissed her and looked in her eyes. "Did you just ...."

Teresa looked at her and nodded. That was so hot, she did that, to this amazing woman. She got even more turned on and moisture pooled between her legs.

Teresa saw her fidgeting and held her close in her arms as she fucked her slowly and deeply. She kissed and sucked the pulse point on her neck and Marina shuddered. Marina's hands found purchase on her butt, her back, urging her on and moving to meet her movements.

She gave herself up to the feeling, swelling inside her like a wave about to burst. She came against Teresa's hands holding her tightly.

"I love you, l love you ...." Marina whispered repeatedly between kisses.

"I love you too babe. So much."  
She felt so loved enclosed in Teresa's arms like this. 

"So Honey .."  
Teresa responded against her shoulder, "yes ..."

"I've been thinking about the desk in the study and you standing between my legs ...." she whispered against her neck, voice trailing off.

"Omg, I have to increase the intensity of my workout routine to keep up with you."

"Pssh, I am the one who has to keep up with you."

She kissed her. "Anytime and anything babe. Why don't we start a fantasy jar? We can put racy things or the most innocuous things we want to do on there."

"Hmmmm. Yes."

"Excellent. What was that about a desk and ......."

"Yes. I want you to ....." Marina hit her with a pillow and they had a mini pillow fight before snuggling up together again.

"I suppose we should get out of bed," Teresa said without moving a muscle.

"If we must. I hear a cup of coffee calling my name."

"Ah yes. You'll leave me, naked and wanting, in bed -for coffee."

"Absolutely."

"Boo. I'll get the coffee started."

She gave Marina a kiss and groaned as she got out of bed.

"What did you do to me woman, I'm so sore, I don't think I can walk straight."

"Oh Honey, sorry to break it to you but there's nothing _straight_ about you."

"True. Like what you see?" Teresa raised her eyebrows, hands on her waist.

"I'm thinking .... perhaps if you bent over and enhanced the view."

Teresa poked her tongue out at her and went off to the bathroom to brush and freshen up. She splashed cold water on her face and looked in the mirror. She looked like she had spent the night fucking and was sure Marina looked the same. Oh what a night. She loved that woman.

 

Marina was still lazing in bed but her bladder was calling out to her. Time to get up. She had a bounce in her step as she went to get ready, already looking forward to more sexy times. The world was indeed, her oyster.


End file.
